brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RedDogSlay/Substitute Instead of Duel-SGX
Okay, so I've been making my crit. team on Global, but I've run into a bit of a problem. I don't have a Duel-SGX. Therefore, I've been trying to search for the best unit to replace his spot until the fateful day that I actually get him. I would like to ask all who read this to help me in my decision and/or give me advice in picking the best substitutes out of what I have available. The current units I'm going to use for the team are: (Not in any set order) 1.Goddess Axe Michele (Anima) 2.Mad God Zebra (Don't have him yet, but I've been working on it) 3.Holy Arms Douglas (Anima) 4.Noble Fist Dilma (Breaker) ~ If one of the below is better than Dilma then please also suggest it 5. ????? - (Where Duel-SGX would go IF I HAD HIM....) The current units I have that will be able to best "substitute" for Duel-SGX are: (I'm going to assume that all 4*-5* I have are also 6* (since leveling doesn't matter to me), but if you suggest one that doesn't their 6* out yet, then also sugest one to currently use until their 6* is out) ~ {If they don't have their 6* out yet then I'll put the 6* name next to them in paranthesis to make it easier} (Not in any order): 1.Spear Arms Raydn (Guardian) ~ (Spear King Raydn) 2.Evil Kajah (Breaker) ~ (Evil God Kajah) 3.Dark Princess Dia (Lord) ~ (Inferno Princess Dia) 4.Red Blade Farlon (Guardian) ~ (Red Swordsman Farlon) 5.Sky Mage Rashil (Breaker) 6.Black Lotus Lunaris (Lord) 7.Legatus Melchio (Anima) 8.Blade Emperor Zelban (Anima) To counter for the lack of Duel-SGX, please also tell me if it is wise to repace my Mystic Lantern, Sacred Jewels (2), Brave Crest, and (some other sphere), with 5 Havoc Axes, and whether it would make a difference for the lack of Duel-SGX. I may also capture a Mare later on and replace somebody, but this team is until that happens. Thank you in advance for any advice and/or replies. EDIT: I'm F2P so just summoning a bunch to get the unit I want won't work for me (since I have a limited amount of gems to use) unless I save up my gems and try when their rate is increased or just get really lucky. The two units I'm most likely to add (according to the comments/replies) are Sky Mage Rashil, and Legatus Melchio while simultaneously kicking Noble Fist Dilma out of the team. If you have any helpful advice then please feel free to reply. EDIT#2: Found this page that has all the critical hit rates calculated and such. ( http://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/2ff57r/mechanics_analysis_critical_hits/ ) EDIT#3: I have figured this from my calculations: Using Sky Mage Rashil with SBB lvl.10 (35% crit. buff + 10% base crit. rate) along with a Havoc Axe (20% crit. buff) on every other party member would bring it to 65% crit. hit rate which is 5% below the Maximum Crit. Rate (not counting Crit. Resistance). Duel-SGX has a 60% crit. rate buff (SBB lvl.10) and 70% when you add in the base crit. rate. The only difference to Duel-SGX and Sky Mage Rashil in this sense would be the 5% crit. rate difference, and that I could use spheres with the rest of the party. If the team needs a better defense because of this then I could switch out Legatus Melchio with Blade Emperor Zelban when needed (Blade Emperor Zelban has a 115% DEF. buff at SBB lvl10). This is the team I'm probably going to use now: 1.Goddess Axe Michele (Anima) - (Havoc Axe/Mystic Lantern) 2.Mad God Zebra (When I have him...) - (Havoc Axe/Sacred Jewel/Mystic Lantern) - - - - - - - - - {Leader} 3.Holy Arms Douglas (Anima) - (Havoc Axe/Sacred Jewel) 4.Legatus Melchio (Anima) - (Havoc Axe/Sacred Jewel) / Blade Emperor Zelban (Anima) - (Havoc Axe/Sacred Jewel) 5. Sky Mage Rashil (Breaker) - (Sacred Jewel) Once my team is done, I'm going to test whether some units would work better with Sacred Jewel/Mystic Lantern or Havoc Axe. Category:Blog posts